bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden (spirit)
Raiden (雷電; Thunder and Lightning) is Captain Suburo Hatakeyama's zanpakuto spirit that appears in the Zanpakuto Escapement arc. Appearance Raiden takes the appearance of a Japanese Oni. He has red skin, long black hair and what appear to be several, yellow horn-like appendages coming out of his head. He wears an outfit similar to a standard shinigami officer's robes. Personality His most distinguishing feature is his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, sadistic and insane. His only reason for existence is to take over fight and kill hollows and whoever else gets in his, or his wielders way. He taunts Suburo as being a weak and unsuitable counterpart of himself, though he relishes the idea of finally being free of his prison. He battles like a berserker, unlike Suburo, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. He also seems to respect the Hatakeyama as a whole to a certain extent. Synopsis Zanpakuto Escapement arc He makes his first appearance in the Hatakeyama clan graveyard where he begins his fight with Suburo. After only moments of combat, he is overpowering his owner. Before long he decided to end the battle and activates bankai, much to Suburo's shock. Raiden continues his onslaught and manages to weaken Suburo, that is before Suburo is somehow able to access Shikai. The two continue their battle with neither gaining the upper hand. In a last minute ditch to kill his master, he himself is cut on his forehead, forcing him to revert to zanpakuto form. When asked by Suburo why he betrayed him, Raiden doesn't seem to remember. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Raiden relies mostly on his shikai state and the use of Flash Steps to move at very high speeds, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. His skills in both are much greater than Suburo's as he is able to use them in more versatile and effective maneuvers, such as using his Shikai as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike. While Suburo fights in a deductive and logical manner, Raiden fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. Raiden is able to summon it's shikai form, in which the blade becomes pure energy. While not the most powerful of its type in Soul Society, it is highly versatile in the right hands. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his arrogant and insane demeanor, Raiden has shown to be a very insightful and crafty fighter. While regularly mocking Suburo, his mocking would also have deep rational knowledge behind it that would ultimately help Suburo come to better understand himself and his powers. Raiden's intellect has also been useful in battle. He would quickly realize mistakes in Suburo's own battle tactics and correct them or almost instantly adapt to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them. Enhanced Strength: Raiden has a great amount of physical strength, evidenced by him smashing a hole into the ground upon his first appearance in the arc. He is seen to be much more powerful than Suburo, overpowering Suburo very easily. His physical strength is already much greater than Suburo's. * Bankai: Jindaiko no Raiden (陣太鼓の雷電: War Drums of Thunder and Lightning) may not at first appear to be a weapon. However, each of the eight drums is in fact a battery for large amounts of spirit energy, which can be used up and replenished as necessary. Raiden has developed eight distinct techniques (not necessarily corresponding to the amount of energy required for use). : Bankai Special Ability: :* Ikko (一鼓; The first beat of the war drum): An omnidirectional sound wave of destructive energy. :* Niten'ichi Denken (二天一電剣; Two heavens as one, Lightning Blades): Raiden's favored technique, twin "swords" made of lightning. Their individual power is equivalent to Raiden's released state, but the inefficiency is countered by the ready supply of energy stored in the drums. Range is not an issue, as the energy can whip out as it slashes. :* Tajuu Kyuuden (多重球電: Multiple Ball Lightning): This technique generates a swarm of explosive ball lightning. They are not particularly fast, but can be directed to follow a target. :* Raiju no Yari (雷獣の槍: Spear of the Thunder Beast): Spirit particles compressed into the physical form of a jumonji-yari (十文字槍; cross-headed spear). As the charge builds, the blade gradually transforms from plain-appearing metal to jagged lightning. Upon striking, stored energy from the drums is expelled in a single blast, but power is dependent upon how much energy is available at the time. :* Kekkaijutsu Ori (結界術檻; Barrier Technique, Cage): With a parallel alignment, the drums discharge a field of electricity to contain the target. The more drums in formation, the stronger the cage; it lasts for only a limited time before the drums are drained completely. :* Kekkaijutsu Tate (結界術盾; Barrier Technique, Shield): With a planar alignment, the drums generate a wall of sound to withstand attack. The more drums in formation, the stronger the shield; it lasts for only a limited time before the drums are drained completely. :* Kekkaijutsu Onkei (結界術恩恵; Barrier Technique, Blessing): By breaking down the physical form of a drum itself, Raiden can assimilate the stored energy into his own spirit body and rapidly heal injuries mid-battle. The more grievous the wound, the more drums required. Drums cannot be reformed after being consumed, thus limiting the overall power of the Bankai. :* Nare Gouon (鳴轟音; Thundering Howl): The drums line up, each one facing the next. Raiden focuses his reishi and strikes the first drum, which amplifies the force and passes it on to the next, and so on down the line. At the final drum, the amplified energy is released in a destructive wave. Depending upon the number of drums available, this technique can be Raiden's most potent.